We'll Be Together Forever
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: The sequel to my previous story 'Forever and Ever'. Kahoko's loss had been a total depression for Len. After losing Kahoko, how did he went on with his life? find out and review. R & R


**A/N: **Hi, I'm back! here's the sequel of 'Forever and Ever'. thanks for those who read and review the first part and I hope you'll read this too :) gomen, for my previous story! I didn't explained clearly is she really died or not. After reading it again, I did nothing but to say 'Idiot!' to myself many times! xD I don't know if I lack some parts or I'm really an IDIOT who has a problem with my english? xD sorry to say this but, she really died on the first part xD and that's why i made this, because I don't want it to end with a sad ending or just like that! xD I just can't do that to Kahoko... although I really planned this with a sad ending. I guess I'm just not used to it xD I hope this one is better. :) please R & R

* * *

**We'll Be Together Forever - Aya-chan12081**

**(LEN'S P.O.V.)**

_**~Flashback~**_

_I had just been to the hospital where Kahoko was brought. I slowly approached her house, head bowed. How can I face her mother after all what happened? My hair and face were a bit stained by Kahoko's blood. And the teardrops on my cheeks already got dried. I was about to knock at their front door when Hino's mom opened it._

"_Oh, it's you Len-san." I raised my head._

"_Where's Kaho? Aren't you with her? I thought you two were supposed to have a date today?" her lips were smiling. It makes me rather sad imagining how those sweet smiles would disappear as soon as she knows about the bad news._

_I guess I didn't cried enough. My eyes were still releasing tears._

"_I-I'm sorry, okaasan… It's my entire fault…" I bowed my head again, as tears fell on the floor._

"_Why are saying sorry? What happened?" Now, she looked worried, but to what her face is showing, it looks like she still has no idea of what happened._

"_Whatever it is Len-san, it's alri—"_

"_Kahoko's gone and it's all because of me!" I cut her off. I never raised my head. I never want to see her face with tears or angry at me. But then I noticed she's losing out of balance. _

_Not even knowing what happened to her dear daughter, she collapsed. Luckily, I caught her in my arms and rested her in their couch._

_I suddenly left, the time her sister got home. I can't tell her for now. So I left without saying a single word._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I sat in front of her grave with a bouquet of flowers. There never been a week passed that I didn't visited her grave and would always bring flowers with me.

The wind is blowing my hair to my face. I'm wearing the shirt she gave me, the last present I ever received from her.

It has been a year already. And until now, I can still hear her voice, ringing to my ears. For one year, I felt like I'm a crazy person already. I replied to the things I imagined she might be telling me now.

Just like on my previous birthday…

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Happy birthday, Tsukimori-kun!" Miyaji-san said as she handed me a present. I didn't accept it and ignored everybody in the living room. I locked myself inside my room. I felt like Kahoko said something to me like; _

"_**Why didn't you accept it?"**_

_I stupidly replied. "Because I don't want to. I swore to myself I wouldn't accept any gifts from other girls, didn't I?"_

"_**But why?... that's not good Len…"**_

"_Because I won't replace you… just wait for me… I'll be there soon…"_

"_**Don't hurt yourself, okay? You should just wait for your time to come."**_

"_I don't want to wait any longer…" I glanced at a chair beside my bed, and I think I saw her sitting there. I blinked thrice, then rubbed my eyes. I pretended it was just my imagination, although I wished it was really her._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Somehow, I can feel her presence with me. Then I suddenly felt a wind like it's hugging me. If possible, I wanted to hug back.

I'd be happier if she had just got a mild injury on her head. Even if she'll have 'amnesia', because I know 'amnesia' doesn't last forever. But unfortunately, she was dead on arrival in the hospital.

After the funeral, her mom handed me this shirt and told me all about it. The tag price was still there when she gave me. Despite her low allowance, she was still able to buy me a shirt this expensive. Although I'll appreciate anything she gives as long it is from the heart. I treasured and cared for it. I never got it dirty, stained or get it wet in the rain.

I looked up at the sky. It'll be getting dark soon, so I stood up to leave. If only possible, I wanted to sleep here, because she might be getting lonely all by herself down there. I glanced at it for the last time before I left.

**~At Home~**

"I'm home" I said coldly as I stepped inside.

"Oh, you're back, Len." Mother casually sipped her tea and put it down on the table.

"Will you sit here first, Len? We have something to talk about."

I heaved a sigh and sat in front of her.

"It's about your future Len… don't you think it's about time for you to move-on and find another girl to love and marry?"

'That, I wouldn't obey." I stood up and headed to my room.

"_**Why, Len?"**_

"Because you're the only girl I wanted to be with forever." I lay on bed, buried my face on my pillows and fell asleep.

**~The Next Morning~**

I woke with my neck, aching. I placed my hand at the back of my neck as I went downstairs. I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday, including my blue shirt Kahoko gave me.

I headed to the living room while hearing familiar voices.

Oh great… it's Miyaji-san and her family… they're gonna talk about things with me again that would sure ruin my day. About my future this and that. I turned back and decided not to show myself to them but Miyaji-san noticed me. She's still kind to me after all the bad attitudes I foolishly showed her.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

"Len, will you come here for a second?" mother called.

"What now?" I asked with a grumpy voice.

"Since Miyaji-san and her parents are here, why don't we talk about your engageme—"

"I'm not ready for those things yet." I went outside the house, slammed the door behind me.

I walked and walked, not even knowing where I'm going. I stopped walking. And before I realize it, I am now standing in the road where Kahoko died. The street was empty. Not even a single car or motorcycle was passing.

I just stood there. Wondering, what if I would get myself in an accident too? Unfortunately, there's no vehicle passing.

I stood there for already 5 minutes. Until, I heard an engine. A truck appeared in my sight.

Finally, our wait is finished. I didn't move even an inch. I waited for the truck to hit me. I smiled as it went nearer and nearer. The driver of the truck didn't even seem to notice me too. I closed my eyes.

Soon, I felt like it did hit me. My body flew, meters away from the truck. I weakly opened my eyes. Balls of snow were falling on my bloody face. I closed my eyes for a while.

**~Minutes Passed~**

I woke up. I was still lying on the street, but my head was resting on someone's lap. Her scent is too familiar.

I looked at her, but my sight is still blurry, but I can see she's gently smiling at me. The smile I longed to see. Her left hand is caressing my hair, and the right hand is touching my cheek. Her hands were soft and warm, and her presence gives me a good feeling inside.

I placed my hand on top of hers and held it tightly. I was afraid she would disappear soon so I didn't want to let it go. She leaned a little closer to my face. Red strands of hair touched my face. I placed my other hand on her soft cheek.

"Ka…hoko…" I uttered weakly.

"Yes?" she replied with a sweet voice.

Finally, my vision is now clear. It's her. And she's wearing a smile that never left her still beautiful face.

I let go of her hand and sat up. I roamed my hand all over my head that has no blood or even a single cut on it. My eyes widened in curiosity. She stood up and offered her hand to help me stand up.

I took her hand and stood beside her. I glanced at the other side and saw an ambulance taking my body away. I guess I'm dead…

My hair, Face and other parts of the body were covered with red liquid. And the shirt that I treasured for a year was now tattered and dirty, stained with a few blood.

I felt her hand, locked into mine. I held it tighter.

"You didn't have to do that Len…"

I smiled at her. "I'm very satisfied now. Of all the people who died, I might be the happiest." She smiled again and rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the ambulance disappeared in sight.

My mother kept crying the whole night. I didn't want to see them sad or crying for me, but this is the path that I chose already.

"_I'll be with her now… Sayoonara, Mother… Father… thanks for raising me…"_ I said to them, although I know they wouldn't hear it.

* * *

My grave was beside hers, with the same date of death anniversary, except for the year.

We watched them from the distance as they cried over me.

"He might be happy now…" Mother said as she sobbed.

"_I really am, Mother. Thanks for understanding."_

I faced Kahoko.

"I love you very much, Kahoko…"

"I love you very much too…" I hugged her tightly. Since the day she left, I had never been this happy. I planted a soft and gentle kiss on her right cheek.

We became a couple on this day, We also got separated on this day, And now we're united again in this day too. December 12...

We held hands as we made our way to heaven.

"From now on, we'll be together forever… Always…"

This is not the end… it's just the start of our happy and peaceful life on heaven…

**-FINISH-**

**

* * *

****A/N:**so? what do you think? is this ending enough to be said 'happy'? :D

any review is well appreciated. please review and share me what you think about this... onegai? :D

*sigh* I hope I explained every parts here clearly... -.-

**Amethystgirl1943: **thanks for the review ^_^ did i make it too dramatic? haha

**Neko Meow: **if you're gonna kill Tsukimori take me with you! xD haha thanks very much!

**Catstop: **i hope it's clear now xD thank you!

**Edogawa Ai-chan: **yeah, I didn't know why I made Len like that... *sigh* anyways, thanks!

**Sillyme:** my apologies, but i'm really an amateur in writing sad stories so I'm not quite familiar with lines. xD sorry 'bout that! and thank you!

**Suhki:** It's against my will in killing her but that is what the story goes... gomen ^_^

**Nebhat04:** writing style? thanks! although I don't know what you mean xD

**~AGAIN, THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!~**


End file.
